


Nuevas Direcciones

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar nunca se ha sentido sola, aún cuando siempre ha sido ella y su libro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevas Direcciones

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> ¿Cómo ve Sugar a ND? Puede ser ante so después de que se les "uniera" en el 3x08.

La primera vez que los ve es en la cafetería. Son un grupo de tontos sin ritmo que cantan arriba de las mesas sin importarles el que estén interrumpiendo el almuerzo -y su lectura- con sus bailes y sus canciones. Luego uno de ellos se pone a hacer flexiones frente a ella y cambia un poco de opinión: no le importaba perder algo de tiempo de lectura si eso implicaba ver la manera en que el tipo le sonría como si supiera un secreto que ella no conocía.

 

Luego viene esa porrista chiquita y le tira un vaso con slushie a la cantante chillona y empieza el caos. Sugar no es tonta, y sabe bien que en una guerra si quieres salir victorioso tienes que huir con la menor cantidad de balas en el cuerpo, así que trata de esquivar lo que puede en su camino a la puerta. No se le escapa, de cualquier manera, la forma en que los cantantes esos se refugian entre ellos una vez que todo acabó y, si bien tienen comida en lugares innombrables, al menos no están solos.

 

Sugar no tiene problema con estar sola, pero es raro ver que todo el mundo se organiza en grupos cuando ella y su libro son los únicos que se acompañan. Quizás por eso es que empieza a preguntar quiénes eran los idiotas que cantaban, y quizás por eso es que los sigue hasta la sala de coro donde lamían (no literalmente, porque eeww) sus heridas de guerra.

 

Se presenta y canta. Acaricia el pelo de bebé del chico del piano. Le habían dicho que cualquiera podía entrar, y la chica rubia parecía feliz de haberle escuchado cantar. Además, estaba segura de ser mejor que la chillona de pelo negro.

 

A Sugar Motta no le interesaba estar en un grupo como ese, pero quería pertenecer a algo y ellos parecían ser leales y entretenidos, después de todo.

 

Es cuando le dicen que no que el asunto se vuelve personal.


End file.
